The invention relates to a hydraulically damping rubber cartridge spring of the type comprising an inner tube, a rigid ring body, an intermediate tube, an outer tube which surrounds and supports the latter elements and a spring body consisting of rubber vulcanized around the inner tube. The spring body forms two chambers situated one behind the other in the direction of the forces applied to the rubber cartridge spring. The chambers are separated by a flexible dividing wall of the spring body and by the ring body in the region of their outer circumference. The end walls are surrounded by and affixed adhesively to the intermediate tube.
A rubber cartridge spring of this type is disclosed in the German Patent Publication No. 36 31 620. The spring body consisting of rubber is fastened externally to an intermediate tube which is pierced with window-like openings in the area of the outside of the chambers and is covered by a full ring body. The production of the intermediate tube is accordingly complex since it is necessary to use separately made sealing rings to achieve a good seal with respect to the outer tube. From the economic point of view this is not very satisfactory. Also, the dividing wall is subjected to a permanent tension bias due to the shrinkage produced by vulcanization. This bias can lead to an impairment of the useful life of the spring.